


Czas przedświtu

by oEllenao



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Miniaturka, ale mocno tęskniłam za Eomerem, czyli braterstwo i przyjaźń między mężczyznami, czyli w sumie jak zawsze, dobry król, heh ale schodząc na ziemię - kolejny fik o przyjaźni, i go ostatnimi czasy zaniedbałam więc, i innych rzeczach zapewne, i o miłości, jej jak ja ich kocham, jest Eomerocentrycznie, miłość siostrzano-braterska czysta, napisane głównie z miłości do postaci, no i mężczyzna który adoptował, przyjaciele, przynajmniej takie było założenie, rodzina ogólnie, tradycyjnie przepraszam za dziwną kompozycję, ulubione motywy się przewijają, z dedykacją, za rączkę z kanonem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspiracja: piosenka Adiemus Karla Jenkinsa, jej melodia i klimat. I druga, Jest taki samotny dom Budki Suflera. Cytat z Powrotu Króla: "Wydawało się, że istnieje jakieś ciche porozumienie między Dernhelmem a dowódcą eoredu, Elfhelmem". Rohan. Wersy z wiersza Ardny-skeli pt. *** ("Ostatnie słowo wstrzymuje serce") i jej ten tekst dedykuję :)<br/>A największą inspiracją, jak zwykle - ukochani bohaterowie ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Czas przedświtu

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiracja: piosenka Adiemus Karla Jenkinsa, jej melodia i klimat. I druga, Jest taki samotny dom Budki Suflera. Cytat z Powrotu Króla: "Wydawało się, że istnieje jakieś ciche porozumienie między Dernhelmem a dowódcą eoredu, Elfhelmem". Rohan. Wersy z wiersza Ardny-skeli pt. *** ("Ostatnie słowo wstrzymuje serce") i jej ten tekst dedykuję :)  
> A największą inspiracją, jak zwykle - ukochani bohaterowie ;)

Ostatni dzień przed pogrzebem króla Théodena był cichy, lecz z pewnością nie spokojny. Całe Edoras zostało postawione na nogi, Rohirrimowie krzątali się w każdym niemal miejscu – część z nich dbała o dostojnych gości, część przywracała kraj do porządku, większość zaś kończyła przygotowania do żałobnych uroczystości, a także do wielkiej uczty, która miała się odbyć wkrótce po nich. Każdy jednak, bez względu na to czym był zajęty, myślami trwał przy zmarłym królu i ból wielki czuł w swoim sercu.  
Nad wszystkim zaś czuwał nowy król. Éomer nie miał chwili wytchnienia, co rusz go wołano i wszędzie był ludziom potrzebny, biegał więc od jednych do drugich, nie bacząc na zmęczenie. Théoden na to zasłużył, a ludzie, wciąż cierpiący po wojnie, potrzebowali pomocy i hartu ducha Éomera, mimo że on sam czuł się teraz słaby. W końcu jednakże, podczas pobytu w Meduseld, gdzie nadzorował prace i rozmawiał z gośćmi, zabrakło mu już tchu, więc wyszedł na dziedziniec. W ślad za nim ruszyli Merry z Pippinem, ale kiedy z daleka zobaczyli jego minę, postanowili skryć się za drewnianą furtą, w pobliżu której stał i z tego ukrycia go obserwować. Éomer zaś w milczeniu patrzył na domostwo i próbował uspokoić oddech.  
  
Złoty Dwór przystrojono kwiatami simbelmynë i mnóstwem niewielkich lampionów, które wieczorem rozbłysnąć miały światłem o barwie Rohanu. Białym jak śnieg skrzący się w bystrej wodzie Śnieżnego Potoku i jak kobierce simbelmynë jaśniejące blaskiem pośród ciemnej zieleni kurhanów albo i nawet tak białym jak szata Śnieżnogrzywego – Théoden z dumą i podziwem nazywał ją czystszą od wody i bielszą od śniegu i zapewne rzekłby to jeszcze raz, na widok tych białych lampionów, gdyby tylko dane mu było je ujrzeć. Inne lampiony urzekały wzrok światłem zielonym niczym trawy w stepie witające lato, tak zielonym jak zielone są płaszcze i chorągwie Rohirrimów, zielonym jak oprawa księgi pełnej starych legend, wykonana przez Éomera dla lubującego się w baśniach wuja, której Théoden nie zdążył otrzymać w darze. Ostatnie z lampionów świeciły światłem złotym i ciepłym, podobnym do słońca – tego popołudniowego na niebie i tego wyrytego na rohirrimskich tarczach i wrotach. Złotym jak ogień w palenisku i ogień w sercach Eorlingów, jak ich włosy tańczące z wiatrem. Lecz przede wszystkim to złoto w świetle przypominało o połyskującym wśród mroku i zwątpienia złocie miecza. I dlatego świateł o tej właśnie barwie miało wieczorem rozbłysnąć najwięcej.  
  
Wszyscy czekali na ten błysk nadziei, czekał także król Éomer, jednakże dla niego pamięć o mieczu była nie tylko wielką otuchą, ale i bezbrzeżną pustką – złożony bowiem zostanie Herugrim u boku Théodena, najcenniejsza, zaraz po miłości i wspomnieniu, pamiątka po wuju. Taki był zwyczaj, że zmarły odchodził ze swym orężem i nic przeciw tej tradycji Éomer nie miał, lecz nie mógł powstrzymać łez wzruszenia na myśl, że już nigdy za życia miecza tego nie ujrzy ani nie dotknie. Wszak żywy znów stałby przy nim wuj, gdyby Éomer dzierżył jego miecz, gdyby dłoń mocno zaciskał na rękojeści, na której Théoden zostawił po sobie niewidzialny ślad! Już tęsknił Éomer za mieczem, którym się uczył wojować pod okiem Théodena i jeszcze więcej tęsknił za wujem i jego naukami.  
– Gdzież teraz jeździec i koń! – westchnął młody król, spoglądając wyżej, ponad przyozdobione kwiatami wrota.  
Dach Meduseld jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle zdawał się płonąć złotym płomieniem, jakby słońce zechciało pożegnać zmarłego i po raz ostatni błysnąć mu na chwałę, na ziemiach Rohanu.  
Éomer uśmiechnął się na ten widok, ale hobbici widzieli, że znak ten nie podniósł go zbytnio na duchu.  
  
– Hej, a ty dokąd?! – szepnął nagle Merry, mając nadzieję, że niezbyt głośno.  
Pippin bowiem ruszył się z kryjówki i najwyraźniej zamierzał podejść do Éomera.  
– Lepiej zostawmy go samego.  
– Przypominam ci, drogi Meriadoku, że to nasz przyjaciel – odparł poruszony Pippin, wyraźnie podkreślając ostatnie słowo.  
– Ależ ja nigdy o tym nie zapomniałem! – Prawie pisnął Merry. – Po prostu znam go nieco lepiej niż ty i wiem, kiedy wypada do niego podchodzić, a kiedy należy go zostawiać z własnymi myślami.  
– Ale, Merry…  
– Poza tym w jednym znamy go wszyscy, prawda? Éomer to człowiek burza, w jeszcze gorętszej wodzie niż my dwaj kąpany, więc doprawdy, lepiej, żeby sam ze sobą ochłonął. Zresztą, obawiam się, kochany Pippinie, że nawet idąc teraz do niego, niczego dobrego nie wskóramy.  
To powiedziawszy, Merry westchnął smutno, a Pippin zauważył, że przyjaciel ukradkiem ociera łzy.  
– Nie martw się o mnie, Pip – mruknął Merry i spróbował się lekko uśmiechnąć. – Ja tak tylko…  
– Wiem, Merry. Ja też za nim tęsknię. Ech, nasz kochany staruszek… Wiesz? Oddałbym za niego całe pole Starego Toby'ego i w ogóle wszystkie uprawy ziela w naszym Shire!  
– Ja też, Pip, ja też…  
– I wiesz co, Merry?  
– Co?  
– Kiedy wrócimy do domu, podpalę najlepszy zagonek Toby'ego, tak, żeby nasz Théoden zobaczył z nowej siedziby, jak bardzo za nim tęsknimy. Tak, zrobię to.  
– Zrobimy, mości Peregrinie, zrobimy! – uśmiechnął się Merry. – Może sobie chociaż dymu staruszek skosztuje!  
Pippin zaśmiał się cicho i już chciał dalej wspominać zmarłego, kiedy nagle z daleka przerwało mu radosne rżenie. To konie wracały z popasu.  
– Éowyn… – westchnął Éomer, jakby go dosięgło kolejne zmartwienie.  
– Popatrz, Merry – rzucił Pippin, pokazując na przybyłe konie. – Chyba wszyscy tutaj powinni wziąć z nich przykład.  
– Tak – zgodził się drugi hobbit. – Théoden z pewnością nie chciałby już więcej widzieć smutku w tym domu. Ani na twarzach krewnych – dodał, patrząc na stojącego nieruchomo Éomera. – Może jednak powinniśmy z nim porozmawiać?  
  
Podczas gdy hobbici zastanawiali się, co uczynić i przede wszystkim jak to uczynić, do króla podeszło jedno ze źrebiąt i, ku zaskoczeniu Pippina, skinęło głową w pozdrowieniu.  
– Ukłonami też ich zaszczycają – rzekł Merry, dostrzegłszy reakcję przyjaciela. – Ale, nic dziwnego, w końcu to Eorlingowie. Konie są dla nich, a oni są dla koni.  
Éomer także skinął głową, a wtedy źrebak zerwał się do biegu. Widok konia ścigającego się z wiatrem zawsze był miły sercu każdego Rohirrima, toteż Éomer, z roziskrzonym spojrzeniem, obserwował radosne zrywy zwierzęcia, podobne do dzikich pląsów. Sam zaś znów się uśmiechał.  
Merry'emu i Pippinowi wydawało się, że odzyskał humor na dobre, ale nadal czekali w ukryciu i obserwowali przyjaciela.  
  
Niebo rozjaśniło się jeszcze bardziej, zachwycając pięknym błękitem, tak jasnym, że niebo zdawało się niemal przezroczyste. Słońce, najczystsze złoto, rozlało się na nim, oślepiając obserwatorów. Przez dłuższą chwilę wszystko dookoła zdawało się jednym złotym blaskiem.  
– Éomerze.  
Éomer drgnął, w przeciwieństwie do dwójki ukrytych hobbitów niemal niezauważalnie. Ostry blask słońca powoli łagodniał i zmieniał się w ciemniejszą, acz łagodną poświatę, która wkradła się w złote włosy księżniczki i musnęła całą jej postać tak, że w oczach hobbitów Éowyn wyglądała jak władczyni słońca albo też samo słońce pod postacią kobiety. Podobne myśli miał jej brat, zresztą teraz dopiero, gdy minęły wojenne zgryzoty, ujrzał w pełni urodę siostry i w duchu zaczął się kajać, że jeszcze nie tak dawno zachwycał się czarem gondorskich panien, a za najpiękniejszą niewiastę na świecie uznał Gwiazdę Wieczorną, podczas gdy siostrę własną we wszelkich konkursach pomijał, jak ślepiec! Dziś powiedziałby Gimlemu, że żadna z kobiet równać się nie może z jego Białym Rycerzem.  
– Słucham, Éowyn.  
Księżniczka przystanęła obok niego.  
– Wszystko jest już gotowe – rzekła. – Na jutrzejszą ucztę – dodała, ujrzawszy pytające spojrzenie brata.  
– To dobrze.  
Éowyn w milczeniu skinęła głową.  
– Éowyn.  
– Tak?  
Król westchnął.  
– Éowyn, znam cię lepiej niż siebie samego. Nie przyszłabyś do mnie bez celu…  
– Przyszłabym! – krzyknęła gniewnie.  
– Może – rzekł Éomer. – Lecz nie dowierzam temu, byś przyszła tu teraz z jedną tylko sprawą, tak błahą w dodatku.  
Éowyn nagle zamilkła, co zdumiało jej królewskiego brata, z natury była bowiem bliźniaczą mu kroplą wody.  
– Powiedz mi czym prędzej, jaka to zgryzota cię trapi. I dokąd mam się udać, by znaleźć moją małą siostrę.  
Uśmiech brata zachęcił księżniczkę do zwierzeń.  
– Po wojnie nie było zbyt wiele czasu na rozmowy, teraz zaś jest szansa.  
– Éowyn, co się stało?  
– Chcę, byś mi wybaczył, byś wiedział, że… Że to nie widmo wiecznej chwały i nie Aragorn, nawet nie chęć zyskania w oczach wujka, którego dziś opłakujemy, włożyły mi w dłoń miecz i porwały na wojnę tak jak wiatr porywa liście. Nie. To pragnienie, byś przetrwał, a ja wraz z tobą. Jak zawsze. By cię ocalić, mój bracie, mój przyjacielu, moje życie. Tyś mi zawsze był wszystkim, gdy nie było nikogo i gdy się inni znaleźli.  
– Éowyn, moja Éowyn! Wiesz przecież, musisz to wiedzieć, że gniew mój był tylko chwilą, która minęła, gdy mi rzekli, że żyjesz. Bałem się, okrutnie się bałem, że mnie opuściłaś, że śmierć ci była milsza niż ja! O to tylko cię oskarżało moje serce, o nic więcej. Bo wszystko inne rozumiałem bądź, dzięki innym, zrozumiałem dobrze. Błagam cię zatem, słońce moje ukochane, nie dręcz więcej swego serca.  
– Nie będę – przyrzekła, a gdy ją Éomer zamknął w ramionach, dodała: – Jeśli i ty nie będziesz dręczył swojego.  
Éomer spojrzał na nią z ukosa.  
– Cóż masz na myśli?  
Éowyn odpowiedziała:  
– Twój dziwny lęk o to, że cię opuszczę, że przestaniesz mi być przyjacielem, a jako brat staniesz się mniej istotny. Ten dziwny lęk, że…  
– Że ci ją zabiorę – odezwał się za nimi Faramir. – Lecz tego, Éomerze, najmniej musisz się obawiać, nie pragnę bowiem odbierać niczego i nikogo, wszak nie jestem nieprzyjacielem. I nie biorę Éowyn na własność, bo czyż godzi się tak kogoś traktować? Wiedz przeto, że stokroć bardziej wolę dawać, tobie zaś ofiarowuję przyjaźń i miłość, bo zdążyłem cię pokochać jak brata. Daję waszemu ludowi siebie samego, szczęśliwy, że przyszło mi mieć rodzinę, o jakiej wcześniej tylko marzyć mogłem. Nie lękaj się mnie zatem, Éomerze.  
Słowa Faramira, szczere i żarliwe, bardzo poruszyły króla, lecz nie odrzekł nic, tylko spoglądał to na siostrę, to na Faramira.  
– Nigdy cię nie opuszczę, Éomerze. – Księżniczka potwierdziła słowa Faramira. – Tak jak nigdy nie opuszczę tego domu na zawsze. Twoje sprawy pozostaną moimi i szczęśliwy bądź, bracie najdroższy na świecie, bo odtąd masz nas dwoje u swego boku, gotowych na każde twe wezwanie.  
Cień radości przemknął po królewskim obliczu, jednak Éomer znów nic nie odrzekł. Pochylił głowę, jakby nad czymś rozmyślał, tak się zdawało dwóm hobbitom, a potem odwrócił się i objął wzrokiem krajobraz. Éowyn z Faramirem stanęli przy nim. Wtedy wiatr powiał i cała trójka zamknęła oczy.  
  
Tymczasem Pippin, kiedy się już wraz z Merrym otrząsnęli po tylu wielkich słowach, wciąż jednak poruszony, rzekł do przyjaciela:  
– Wiedziałem, że się dogadają. To dziwne, ale, rzekłbyś, podobni do siebie Faramir i Aragorn całkiem różni mi się zdali, gdy o nich pomyślałem w Minas Tirith. Teraz zaś czuję, że na pierwszy rzut oka różni Faramir i Éomer bardzo do siebie są podobni. Niczym dwaj starodawni królowie, bohaterowie legend, co serca słuchają najpierw, lecz przy tym nie tracą mądrości, walczą do utraty sił o to, co kochają i mówią prawdę najszczerszą, zawsze, każdemu. I choć wielu jest im podobnych, to mają ci dwaj los niemal taki sam i tę samą siłę mają w sobie, mają coś, czego, mój drogi Meriadoku, nazwać nie potrafię, a co mnie i wielu innych porywa za serce. Za nimi, Merry, tak jak za tobą, skoczyłbym w ogień.  
– Rozumiem, co czujesz, kochany Pippinie. I wiesz co? Ja za tobą też bym skoczył, choćby do samej Orodruiny.  
Pippin uśmiechnął się smutno i wrócił myślami do głównego tematu ich rozmowy. Zerknął w stronę ukochanych ludzi i to w samą porę, bo właśnie nadszedł marszałek Elfhelm.  
– Éomerze – zaczął poważnym tonem.  
Król zerknął na niego z lekkim przestrachem, że oto znów coś złego się wydarzyło, jakby mało mieli zgryzot, zwłaszcza tego dnia. Ale był ciekaw z czym przyszedł ich przyjaciel, więc dał znak tamtemu, że ma mówić dalej.  
Elfhelm poczerwieniał niczym ktoś palony wstydem, stał zaś dziwnie sztywno, jak na rozkaz, lecz Éomerowi patrzył prosto w oczy.  
– Nigdy się jeszcze nie zdarzyło, bym się wobec ciebie zhańbił kłamstwem, Éomerze, nigdy, aż do czasu wojny.  
Éomer spojrzał podejrzliwie, a marszałek westchnął i prędko pozbył się ciężaru, nie bacząc na obecność Éowyn i Faramira.  
– Wiedziałem, że to nasza Éowyn skryła się pod Dernhelmem, odkryłem to dość wcześnie. Nie odesłałem jej z eskortą do Edoras, nie powiadomiłem Théodena, a co gorsza – ciebie, pozwoliłem, by walczyła, narażając życie. Tylko jej miłość do nas i smutny los mogą mnie tłumaczyć, bo te brałem wtedy pod uwagę. Czasem jednak należy słuchać rozumu i teraz mam nauczkę. Mówię to dziś, kiedy nie ma już wojny, nie mogę już zmartwić Théodena, a ty zaś oficjalnie zostałeś już królem. Sądź mnie zatem, Éomerze i nie zważaj na naszą przyjaźń. Na każdą karę jestem gotów.  
Éomer, zwykle prędki w słowach, teraz milczał. W końcu jednak westchnął, spojrzał na całą trójkę, która przyszła do niego i rzekł:  
– Wiem.  
Odrzekł krótko, lecz tak, że wiele się dało w tym jednym słowie usłyszeć. Zrozumieli Éowyn i Faramir, choć tak jak Elfhelm byli nieco zdumieni. Marszałek natomiast wciąż jakby czekał na wyrok, dlatego Éomer dodał pospiesznie:  
– Twoje wyrzuty dostateczną są karą, Elfhelmie. Innej dla ciebie nie chcę, zwłaszcza że sam względem Éowyn nie jestem bez winy. Lecz nie mówmy już o tym ani dziś, ani nigdy więcej.  
A potem rzekł, całkiem pogodzony z myślami:  
– Powitajmy świt – tak by powiedział Théoden.  
  
Hobbici zobaczyli, że Éomer znów się uśmiecha i tym razem byli pewni, że radość wróciła do niego na dobre.  
– Merry?  
– Tak?  
– Myślisz, że powinniśmy już stąd wyjść? Wiesz, Éomer najwidoczniej już nas nie potrzebuje… – Głos Pippina zbliżył się do pisku.  
Merry już, już miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle furta, która ich kryła, zaczęła się oddalać, a nad sobą usłyszeli głos Éomera, którego zresztą wkrótce zobaczyli:  
– Jakże to: „Nie potrzebuje"? Moi mili hobbici! Wdzięczny jestem losowi za tak oddanych przyjaciół! Nie mówcie więc głupot.  
Pozostali zaśmiali się, a Éomer kontynuował, całkiem poważnie:  
– Słyszałem troskę w waszych głosach, lecz nie martwcie się już o mnie. Wiecie przecież, że siostra moja mnie nie opuści, a wuj… Jeśli mam wierzyć w to, com ujrzał na niebie, to wierzę, że wuj jest teraz prawdziwie wolny jak tamten źrebak i szczęśliwy pośród naszych przodków. I kto wie, może dowie się o tym zielu, które chcecie dla niego podpalić! – Teraz śmiali się także hobbici. – Odpowiadając zaś na twoje wątpliwości – Éomer zwrócił się do Pippina – przyznaję: Tak, potrzebuję was, a jeśli miałeś na myśli resztę tego dnia, cóż, możecie dla mnie coś uczynić.  
– Wszystko! – zakrzyknął Pippin z wielkim żarem.  
Éomer skinął głową.  
– Gdy Théoden spocznie już w grobie, bawcie się dobrze na naszej uczcie i nie myślcie o przykrych rzeczach. Dajcie nam, proszę, tyle radości, ile jej zwykle macie w waszym kraju.  
Na te słowa hobbici przytaknęli ochoczo. Éomer wnet się uśmiechnął pogodnie, a zanim opuścił dziedziniec, rzucił jeszcze do hobbitów:  
– A gdy będziecie wracać do domu… Weźcie po każdym lampionie, złote zaś powieście najbliżej, wówczas Théoden będzie z wami.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiracje inspiracjami, tekst i tak w trakcie pisania zaczął żyć własnym życiem ;) Miał być krótki, taki mini. O samej trójcy, a się po drodze hobbici wtarabanili i jeszcze Elfhelm przyczaił (a że go bardzo lubię i cenię, hobbitów też lubię, to już zostawiłam).


End file.
